Nicole Palmer
Nicole Palmer was the daughter of David Palmer and Sherry Palmer, and the younger sister of Keith Palmer. Biography Nicole grew up in Baltimore, Maryland with her family. In high school, Nicole befriended two sisters, Rachel and Suzy Brenner. They stayed in contact with each other after high school. Lyle Gibson coverup Seven years before Day 1, Nicole was raped by Lyle Gibson, the son of a prominent Baltimore attorney. While she was in the hospital, she was in a fragile mental state, leading Keith to confront Gibson at his apartment to get him to turn himself in and avoid a media circus. In the ensuing altercation, Gibson fell to his death from the apartment balcony. Carl Webb and Sherry Palmer conspired to hide the truth about Gibson's death and make it appear he had committed suicide. Nicole was aware of what had really happened, keeping it a secret until the truth came out on the day of the presidential primary. Day 1: The coverup exposed The night before Super Tuesday, Nicole attended a political rally with Keith, where they saw Green Day and Keith spoke on stage. On the way back to their hotel they stopped off for pizza. Once they got back to the suite, Nicole explained that she was tired and headed straight to bed. Three hours later Nicole got up as she couldn't sleep. She then made some mocha coffee for the people in the suite, and her father came into the kitchen to get his. She showed him the election figures she had worked out, telling him that even if he lost Orange County they'd still win overall (as long as they won Ventura by a 7% margin). She then told him that her friends, Rachel and Suzy Brenner were flying out to visit the family during his victory speech that evening. Later, Sherry informed Nicole that her father had found out about the family's cover up of Keith's involvement in Lyle Gibson's death. David returned to the hotel suite as Nicole was watching a news report, and she asked if Keith would be going to jail. He told her he wouldn't as long as his story was true. She told him she would be at the breakfast, and he talked her through how to deal with any hard questions she might get asked. She then said that she had hoped the whole thing was over, and by not talking about it it helped her believe it had never happened. Nicole changed her mind, and didn't go to the breakfast, instead deciding to pick up Rachel and Suzy Brenner from the airport. ]] At 1:45pm, CTU Los Angeles advised that the Palmer family leave the state and go to Nevada. Secret Service looked after Nicole as she was to take a later flight than the rest of the family. However, her father decided to stay in the state so she returned to the hotel to join them. Later, Nicole heard Keith speaking angrily on the phone, so she asked him who he was talking to. He told her to keep out of it as he was trying to protect her, but she said the last time he tried that someone died. He asked her to trust him, but she told him trust worked both ways, so he admitted that he had agreed to meet with Carl Webb to try to change the way things played out. He then asked her to distract a Secret Service agent so he could get out of the hotel undetected. She told the agent she had heard a clicking sound on her phone line, allowing Keith to slip away. The family had dinner at 6:15pm, but the conversation descended into an argument about everyone's actions. In the midst of it, Nicole started to hyperventilate, and David took her and laid her on the couch. They called for a doctor, Keith got her some water, and David asked what was wrong. She said she was sorry, and that everything that was happening was her fault. David told her she had done nothing wrong. The doctor came and found she was fine, and she told her father to go ahead with the press conference. Before he went, David told them that if they loved and supported each other, nothing else would matter. Nicole watched as Palmer relayed his story to the media. He told them to remember that she was the victim of a terrible crime, and she should not be used as a source of information. After the press conference, she waited in her father's room for him. He asked how she was feeling, and she told him she was relieved she no longer had to live with a secret. He told her the hard work wasn't over, but if they stuck together they'd get through it. They hugged and she left to give Sherry and David some privacy. Later, it was announced that Palmer won all eleven states in the primary. Sherry told Nicole and Keith that she and David were going to be separate for a few days, and the children were not surprised. They both planned to stay with Sherry while David went to Dallas. However at around 10:30pm, when Nicole and Keith were downstairs an explosion ripped through the hotel suite. Palmer survived, but Sherry came down to get them and make sure his survival wasn't leaked to the press. Following Palmer's election to office, Nicole accompanied him and Keith to Lake Oswego in Oregon. On a later trip, President Palmer remarked that it was a shame she couldn't join them again. Day 3: Sherry's death President Palmer requested a conference call with Nicole and Keith after their mother was shot and killed by Julia Milliken. Background information and notes * Half of the Palmer family died throughout the six seasons in which they were featured. Nicole, her brother Keith, and aunt Sandra survived to the end of the series, but brothers (and Presidents) David and Wayne, along with David's wife Sherry, were all killed. *Nicole along with her brother Keith are the only members of the Palmer family who have never been a part of the main cast. * Nicole and her aunt Sandra are the only Palmer family members to appear in only one season of the show. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Civilians Category:Palmer family Category:David Palmer campaign supporters Category:Living characters